Blame
by Caboodle
Summary: OFFICALLY ABANDONED!Alex's new boyfriend blames himself for her accident. I found an old chapter and decided to post it.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the characters written about in this story. Please read and review if you want. Yes I am an Alex and Bosco shipper! This is my first story to be put on this website. DON"T SUE!  
  
Untitled  
  
It was a cool autumn night and a young woman was jogging down the street in a tight tank top and shorts. She began to slow as she reached the 55th firehouse; she slid her backpack off onto one shoulder. Inside the fire station Billy Walsh was pacing in the fire house kitchen. Alex Taylor suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. "Alex, where have you been. I asked you to come at 11pm" "Walsh" "Yeah" "It's 10:45" "Oh" Walsh said, a bit taken it back. "Sorry, just anxious" "Where ya headed anyway?" "My brother-in-law rung about an hour ago, my sister went into labor. Lou said I had to find someone to cover for me" "Okay." "Did you run down here?" "Yeah" "In 20 minutes, you got here" "Yeah, at high school I was on the track team." "You must be fast" "I was, shouldn't you be leaving?" "Oh yeah." He grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door.  
  
Alex had put her bag in her closet and had quickly put on her uniform pants when the fire alarm went off. She had just enough time to change tops and get down the stairs with the rest of the firefighters.  
  
There was 4 police officers who had just pulled up outside an apartment building on fire, the female police officer radioed for help while the 3 male police officers rushed to help the people clambering out of the building. "Charlie 55-3 to central we have an apartment building on fire at 63rd west. We need EMS and fire NOW!" "Bosco, isn't this you're building?" "Yeah" "Sully, that guy over there" Faith Yokas yelled. Officer Sullivan rushed over to an elderly man who had a burned face and was stumbling toward the police officer. Bosco started to run towards the fire.  
  
Inside the building the smoke was thick and Bosco could hardly see where he was going, Bosco could hear a young child on the stairs in front of him. He moved slowly forward and carefully scooped him up then started back outside.  
  
When they arrived on the scene they were given a quick order of search and rescue. Alex, Jimmy, Lombardo, Prescott and D.K. were sent in. As Alex headed towards the building she appreciated that this was a rather small apartment building of only 4 floors. She pulled on her heavy oxygen tank and put on the mask to cover her face. Just as Jimmy reached the main entrance they saw Bosco coming out of the building, he was carrying a young boy and he was coughing badly.  
  
As soon as Bosco came back from inside the building I could see that he was carrying a little boy, I thought that he would make a great father one-day until I heard his next comment. "Get this little ankle bitter off me!" That was my Bosco every day the same.  
  
As soon as I entered the building I knew that a chemical accelerant had been used, this was the worst kind of fire. I thought that the building would come down fast so I indicated to D.K., Lombardo and Prescott that Alex and I would go to the top floor and search downwards. I grabbed Alex's arm and we headed up the burned stairs.  
  
Outside Lt. Johnston was listening to the radios trying to find out where his firefighters were and if they needed help.  
  
Inside the building Jimmy reached for his radio. "Lou, the ceiling is going to come down soon." "Everyone start to make your way out NOW!" Lou ordered. Alex started to head back to the room Jimmy was in. The fire raged around her, it burned at her face through her mask. She had heard Jimmy radio Lou so she started to make her way back to the room Jimmy was in. "Lou, it doesn't look like the floors will last long either!" She told the lieutenant.  
  
Jimmy started to head out of the room when he felt the ground rush out from under his left leg.  
  
Alex had walked into the room and saw Jimmy stumble; she rushed forward and grabbed his arm  
  
My mind went into over time, what can I do to get free? I began to panic and I felt someone take my arm. I looked up and there was Alex. She simply said, "I got your back". With someone supporting me I was able to unhook my leg and step backwards. "Jimmy, Alex, where the hell are you?" Lou asked over the radio. "Where okay, just a little accident" Alex replied. They headed toward the stairs and made their way down. They had made it to the third floor when Jimmy saw a young boy over by the window. "Alex, over there" Jimmy pointed. Jimmy walked over and picked up the young child while Alex searched the rest of the room. "Lou, did anyone search the 3rd floor?" Alex asked. "Prescott searched most of it, until I ordered him out" Alex could barley hear his response. The stupid taxi radios were interfering with the firefighter radios. Alex knew the building would not stand long so she had quickly searched the apartment. Jimmy started to head out with Alex close behind.  
  
They had made it to the ground floor when Jimmy heard the floor crack, and give way. He rushed forward, and spun around to see where Alex was. There was no sign of her. He had let her down. 


	2. Alex

Where the hell was Alex, he rushed forward and he could see her lying on the floor below. She wasn't moving. "Lou I need help in here, the floor gave way and Alex's is injured. Can you get someone in her to get her out" Jimmy got no response, he tried again "Lou, I need help in here". Still nothing. It was those stupid taxi radios! "Alex, I'll be right back with some help, stay still". Jimmy tightened his arms around the boy and headed out the door.  
  
Doc and Carlos were waiting with a stretcher and Jimmy quickly laid the young boy on to the stretcher for treatment. "Jimmy, where the hell is Alex" Lou asked "The floor gave way, I tried to radio but the taxi radios stuffed up ours. She needs help." Jimmy replied. "Prescott, get in there and get Alex" Lou ordered Jimmy ran back towards the building and showed Prescott where Alex had fallen. "Jimmy go back outside and wait. I'll get Alex" Prescott ordered. He could see that Jimmy was not coping well.  
  
Jimmy was ashamed that he was sent out to wait, he knew that it was the best thing for Alex but he didn't like the fact that he might not be the hero.  
  
I walked down the stairs and I could see Alex lying there I felt responsible, as though I should have protected her like her father wished. I walked over and I went to pick her up but with all her equipment it was too much. I pulled her oxygen tank off and tried again, she was so much lighter and I was able to pick her up. I moved up the stairs and out of the building, waiting near the building was Kim and her new partner Michael. I placed Alex on the stretcher and they went to work on her.  
  
I was upset but I couldn't let it show it could change my skill and I could make a mistake. Here I was with my new partner Michael working on my old partner, Alex. I could hear Prescott asking how she was; his voice snapped me back to reality. "Kim, Kim how is she?" "She's okay" "Looks as though she's got a dislocated shoulder, concussion and smoke inhalation. She'll be fine." Michael said, obviously he had observed how upset Kim was. Kim and Michael started to wheel Alex towards the ambulance and loaded her in. Michael climbed in front and began to drive away from the scene.  
  
-Sorry it's not too long. I'll try harder next time. 


	3. Out In the open

When I woke up I was dazed and confused, I started to cough and I realised that there was immediately I started to cough and I had so much trouble swallowing. I quickly realised that there was a tube down my throat. My first reaction was to try and pull it out. I must have been loud because Dr. Fields rushed over and helped me get the tube out. I began to cough worse but it helped when he passed me a cup of water. "You are very lucky Alex your friend told us what happened and under the circumstances you have come out quite well. You inhaled a bit of smoke but there's nothing that we can do about that now. You did dislocate your shoulder but we've fixed that up for you. You have to take it easy for the next few days but you can return to light duty in about 4 days. You may have a slight concussion so stay awake and alert for the next 24 hours." "When can I go home?" "We can discharge you tonight as long as you promise to go and see a doctor if you get any symptoms related to a concussion, I assume that you know what they are?" "Yeah, I know the symptoms. So can I leave now?" "Yup, I'll send the forms over in a minute."  
  
Over at the firehouse I walked over to Lt. Johnston to ask about Alex. "Hey Lou, any word on Alex yet?" I asked rather anxious. "I'm fine Jimmy," A voice said behind me. I spun round and in front of me was Alex. "Alex, what are you doing here?" I asked "I was told to stay awake and alert for the next 24 hours so I thought I'd come say hi." "Well, how are you?" "Dislocated shoulder, smoke inhalation and possible concussion." "So you'll be fine" "Yeah, I'll be back at work soon" "Lou, I'm allowed back at work in about 4 days on light duty" "Okay Alex, take care" Lt. Johnston said as he patted her on her good shoulder and walked towards his office. "Is it okay to hang round here for a bit, I'm meeting someone later" "Yeah, corse it is" I told her. "Thanks Jimmy." Alex said as she headed towards the couch were a few fire fighters were sitting.  
  
I have no idea of how she is, no idea of where she is. I must be the best boyfriend ever. I knew that she had been taken to the hospital but no one had asked about how she was. After thinking about this for about an hour I decided, stuff it I'm going to the firehouse to ask and I don't care who find out about us.  
  
I turned to my partner and told tem that I would be back in a minute. "Where are you going Bosco?" Faith asked "I'm going to see someone!"  
  
I reached the top of the stairs and was thinking about who to ask until I heard my name called. I turned left and there was Alex, she looked bad, her arm in a sling and a big bruise forming on her cheek. "Alex, I was worried about you. How are you?" "I'm fine Bosco, I dislocated my shoulder and I might have a concussion, but ill be fine," She told me "I thought you didn't want people to know about us?" She asked me. "I changed my mind, I don't care any more." I told her. "Okay, what time does your shift finish?" "I finish at 11pm, why?" I asked "Well I figured that you can come back to my place for the night because I don't think that we can g to yours." She pointed out. "Good point, you don't mind if everyone finds out about us do you. I mean you did have that thing with Davis and I thought that ended because everyone found out?" "No that just ended, then everyone found out, but I don't care if who finds out about us just so long as I can do this when ever I want." She said as she moved up to kiss me. We started to kiss when we suddenly heard someone cough. We broke apart and there was Jimmy. "Since when have you two been an item?" He said, going straight to the point. "For about a month fire boy, can't believe it took you so long to click." I said rather rudely, I didn't like being interrupted when kissing. I was also rather embarrassed but I wouldn't let it show. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and I whispered I'll see you at 11 in her ear and walked out.  
  
"Well that was rather embarrassing" Alex said as she pushed pass me after Bosco left. I stood there in shock. Alex and Bosco, that was unbelievable. I saw Lombardo heading down the stairs. I grabbed his arm. "Hey did you know about Alex's new boyfriend?" "What new boyfriend?" "Bosco" "Jimmy, you better not be pulling my leg" Jimmy shook his head "Oh man, I don't believe it!" Lombardo said. "We can hassle her about this" He said as he walked in her direction.  
  
"Hey Alex, what's this I hear about you and Boscorelli?" Lombardo asked. "What do you want to know?" Alex asked "Is it true that you two are dating?" Lombardo asked. "Yes." She answered. "How long?" Jimmy asked "About a month." "Why didn't we know?" "Because you never asked." Alex simply replied Jimmy and Lombardo didn't know what to do so they simply walked away. "You were right Jimmy, but I would have never picked those two to date each other." Lombardo said as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"Why did you go to the firehouse Bosco?" I asked. "Because I needed to check on my girlfriend, Faith" He responded. "You're what?" I asked, wondering if this was some sort of joke. "My girlfriend, the person I'm dating." "Who is that?" I asked" "Alex" "You and Alex are dating. You mean the fire fighter, Alex Taylor and you are dating." I said in shock. "What's so hard to believe about that?" Bosco asked. "I just would have never picked you two together." I said. "Well we are, get use to it." Bosco said. "How is she anyway?" I asked. "Dislocated shoulder, smoke inhalation and an ugly ass bruise on her face."  
  
"Well I hope she gets better." I said, deciding to let the subject go.  
  
- THERE IS MORE TO COME =) 


	4. Quittin Time

I read a comment from a reader who said that the story was confusing with trying to figure out who's point of view the story was from. I hope this makes it easier.  
BOSCO  
  
"C'mon Faith, hurry up, it's quittin time" I moaned.  
  
"Bosco, just go. I'll finish the paperwork, it's obvious you want to meet your fire girl." Faith said. "Seriously? Thanks" I said as I left to get changed. I walked down towards the locker rooms and I saw Davis. I knew I should tell him before he heard from someone else. "Hey Davis" I yelled. "Hey Bosco, what's up?" Davis asked. "I wanted to tell you before you heard from someone else" "tell me what?" "Alex and I are dating, I wanted to tell you since we're mates" "I didn't expect that, but thanks fir telling me" Davis said. "No proublem" I said as I turned towards my locker. "Bosco" "Yeah Davis" "don't hurt here like I did" "don't worry Davis, I won't"  
  
ALEX I looked at the clock, 11pm. I better go down to wait for Bosco. I was standing just inside the firehouse garage when the fire bell went off. I moved aside and patted the side of the fire truck as it pulled out. I felt someone put hteir arms around me and I heard them whisper my name. It was Bosco. I turned around and kissed him passiotely. I heard someone yell out "get a room". It was of course Carlos. Bosco yelled back "Just cos you can't get any". I watched Carlos face as he heard Bosco's comment, he looked like he just got hit in the face by the truth. "DO you wanna head back to your place now?" Bosco asked. "Yeah, but I want to stop for some coffee, the stuff here suxs." "That's fine with me" Bosco said as he put his arm around me and we started off down the street. The one thing I loved after a hard day like this was to be able to go home and know that I wasn't going to be alone, and that there wouldn't be silence.  
  
DAVIS I didn't believe that Bosco and Alex could be seeing each other, it just didn't seem real. I had been wanting to ask her out for ages but I knew that she had moved on since I hurt her and that my chance was long gone now. I was trying to process the though of Alex and Bosco together but when I walked out of the police staion in my civvies I got a shock when I looked up and saw the two of them kissing. I should have seen it coming, I knew that sooner or later I would have seen them, but I hated the sight of the two together. It should be me kissing Alex but I know that I lost my chance a long time ago. But it still hurt.  
  
CARLOS  
  
I saw the Alex and Bosco kissing and knew that it was such a good oppunity to hassel them about it. I rolled down the ambulance window and yelled out that they should get a room. Bosco yelled back that I couldn't get any. I knew that he was right but I hope I didn't show it.  
  
-sorry it's short but I only am not able to get on a computer with the internet very often that can upload my updates. 


	5. Adam

ALEX  
  
Alex and Bosco were walking down the street as they approached her apartment. I looked up at my apartment and saw a light on. I quickly counted the floors up and turned to Bosco.  
  
"Hey, did I leave a light on this morning?" Alex asked  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"cos there's a light on in my apartment"  
  
"when we get up there say behind me, okay"  
  
"i don't think i can do much with this anyway" i said, indicating her arm in the blue sling.  
  
"good point" Bosco said with a smirk  
  
they had made it up the stairs and Bosco looked at the door.  
  
"burglars don't usually shut and lock doors" Bosco said as he tried the door handle.  
  
i watched Bosco turn the key in the door and slowly pushed it open. behind Bosco i could see a tall man with dark brown hair. i could see Bosco pull his gun out and i quickly realised who it was in my apartment. i pushed Bosco aside as i rushed into the apartment "Adam!" i yelled as i rushed in.  
  
Adam turned round, opened his arms and enveloped me in a hug.  
  
"Alex do you normally treat all burglars like this?" Bosco asked me.  
  
"No, Bosco, this is my brother Adam." i told him  
  
"oh, sorry hi Adam, nice to meet you" Bosco said as he stepped forward and shook Adams hand. i was surprised at how polite he was, it was unnatural. Bosco was usually rude and impolite.  
  
"Oh, by the way Adam this is Bosco my boyfriend and Bosco this is my brother Adam."  
  
i suddenly said.  
  
"Alex, what happened to you?" Adam asked me.  
  
what was he talking about, he must have seen the blank image on my face cos he indicated to my arm in the sling. "Oh, the floor in a building gave way today, i dislocated my arm and i have a concussion and the big ugly ass bruise on my face as you may have noticed" i quickly told him hoping that if i said it faster it would seen like less of a big deal.  
  
"this is why i hate that you followed in dads footsteps. your going get hurt real bad one of these days" Adam told me as he put his arm gently around me.  
  
" i know but i do love it. but the ironery was that the building that was on fire was where Bosco lived. so he crashing here tonight and until he can find a place. but you can crash on the couch tonight if you want or are you heading out to moms?" i asked  
  
" i'm thinking of heading out to moms for the night so but i think i'll call her now to see if she's home" Adam decided out loud.  
  
"phones on the counter, moms on speed dial 2" i told him  
  
"thanks lex" Adam said as he walked past me and towards the phone.  
  
"that's you gay brother from Houston?" Bosco asked me with a strange look  
  
"yeah, what were you expecting. did you think he'd 2 turn up wearing drag or something?" i asked, a little shocked.  
  
"well i have never meet a girlfriends gay brother" Bosco simply said.  
  
i wanted to laugh, his comment was so simple but it was so true.  
  
ADAM  
  
I had gotten a taxi from the airport in hope of meeting up with Alex and going out to a bar or something, but i could tell that she had other plans in mind. i'm worried about her, she tried to pass todays accident off as though it was nothing. i really wish that our father had told her that he was proud of her. if he had she might act better instead of the nonsense he drummed into us when we were growing up. i begin to wonder if i will get a phone call one day telling me that she died a very brave firefighter. I hope that day will never come. i know that Alex feels like dad was never proud of her because she knows that dad told me that he was proud of me.  
  
i rung my mom and i talked to here and i told her that i would come and stay with her tonight.  
  
she asked why i wanted to stay with her and not with Alex and i simply said Alex has a boyfriend crashing in the couch cos his place burned down, i was lying but i knew that Alex would get the 3rd degree on her private life.  
  
i rung a cab after i talked to mom. i walked over and shook Bosco hand and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. and went down to the street to wait for the cab.  
  
BOSCO  
  
i was glad that Adam had left, i didn't have anything against him i just wanted to be alone with Alex.  
  
as soon as the door shut i pulled Alex in close and i kissed her passionately and i ran my hands up and down her back. i inhaled deeply and i realised that she still smelled of smoke from the fire today.  
  
"you smell of the fire from today" i told her quietly  
  
" i think i better go and have a shower, i think you need one too. wanna join me?" she said.  
  
i simply answered by pulling off my t-shirt and followed behind her in the direction of the shower.  
  
ALEX  
  
the next day i woke up with a smile on my face, i felt Bosco beside me with his arm gently wrapped around my waste. i loved waking up like this, knowing that i wasn't alone.  
  
i rolled over a placed a soft kiss on his lips. he began to wake up and i heard him say that it would take a lot more than that to wake him up, i giggled. "tough luck Bosco, i gotta go so that's all you can get."  
  
"where are you going?" Bosco asked.  
  
"we are going to buy you some new clothes" i informed him  
  
"why, i have some here"  
  
"you have like a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. i think you need more than that."  
  
"your right, i'm just glad i left my spare uniform at the dry cleaners." Bosco told me  
  
"what time does your shift start today?"  
  
"i have to be there at 2.30"  
  
"well how about we have a look for some more clothes for you then i'll go visit Adam while you work."  
  
"what's the time now?"  
  
"12 o'clock" i told him  
  
"we really should get up" i told him  
  
"i'll let you get up after"  
  
"after what?" i asked, knowing the answer  
  
"after this" Bosco said as he pulled me in close and began to kiss me with so much passion.  
  
FAITH  
  
i would have never picked those two, i stood in the locker room and watched Bosco kiss Alex. he didn't look like his apartment burned down yesterday, in fact he looked as though he had just won the lottery. i really wanted to go and hassel them but i could see that the firefighters had taken it upon themselves to do so.  
  
JIMMY  
  
I had seen Alex and Bosco walk up the street and i could tell that this was to much of a good opportunity to let it pass by. i grabbed the guys and we headed down the stairs to hassel them.  
  
"Hey Alex. How are you?" i asked  
  
"I'm fine Jimmy and theres no point in trying to hassel us" she told me.  
  
"why would we do anything like that?" i said with a fake look of astoundment.  
  
"sorry guys but you will have to bother alex, i gotta go to work" bosco said as he leaned in and kissed alex. i'm pretty sure that the guys were just as suprised as i were. we were standing there for about a minute until i decided to yell" hey lombardo, i think these two need a crow bar".  
  
bosco finally pulled away from alex and headed in.  
  
"see you guys" alex said as she slowly walked down the street.  
  
i don't think the rest of the guys had expected that! but i noticed that she looked just as bad as yesterday, her arm was still in the blue sling but her bruse had lightened up a bit.  
  
i turned around and headed back into the building and the rest of the guys followed behind me.  
  
ALEX  
  
i caught the subway up towards new jersery and caught a cab across the bridge and the rest of the way. I walked up the steps and i could see my mom and adam sitting on the pourch.  
  
"Hey mom, hey adam" i called out.  
  
adam smiled and i saw moms expression change when she saw my face and arm.  
  
"Alex, swettie, what happened to you?" she asked with concerne in her voice.  
  
"i'm fine mom, the floor in a building gave way but i'll be fine"  
  
"are you sure your alright?" she asked as she pulled me in for a tight hug.  
  
"Yeah mom, i'm fine".  
  
"i really wished that you would be more careful"  
  
"mom, it's not like i walk into a building when i know a floor is going to give way. the floor gave way on my way out, it was right in front of the door. i'll be fine" 


	6. Authors Note

This is a quick note to say that I am writing a new story as well as the next installment for this story but I won't be able to update because I am in Sydney for the next week and I can't use a computer there. 


	7. Chapter 7

3 days later.

ALEX

"What time do you start work Bosco?" I asked

"I start at 3 in the afternoon, old hours. What time do you start?" Bosco answered.

"Same time, what time do you finish?" I asked.

"Finish at 11"

"I finish at the same time so we can meet each other and do something, could go to O'Malley's or something" I inquired as I packed by bag for work.

"Yeah we could go out for a drink with a few mates, are you are on fire duty or paramedic?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm on fire duty. Kind of worried about going back, just cos it'll be like when I came back after I was hit by the car. Everyone will be over protective; it always goes to the point where I want to punch someone."

"It's okay, I can get you off for assault charges" he joked.

"Thanks, you're so sweet"

"Just don't let it get around"

"Don't worry I won't" Alex said. He really was sweet underneath his hard mean persona. She knew why she loved him. Everyone else probably couldn't see why she liked him. Of course all of their mates at work would hassle them for ages about their relationship but neither of them cared.

"I've got to go to the physiotherapist to get the all clear about my arm, otherwise I won't be on full duty and I'll be stuck cleaning up the equipment. I'll meet you after work though for a drink. Everyone will probably come along even if I don't invite them." I told him.

"That's ok, they normally do go out for a drink don't they?"

"Yeah, you're right. I've got to go now but I'll meet you outside after work. See you" I said before kissing him goodbye. I turned as I reached the door and waved goodbye. "Be careful" I told him.

"You too"

With that said I walked out the door and off to my appointment.

BOSCO

I hope that she will be cleared for duty but I hope that she is careful. She always is but I still worry about her. I do wonder which of us is in more danger, her or me. In her job she only able to protect her body she is unable to defend herself. In my job I have a gun and a bullet proof vest. I suppose that the risk is the same but we are doing it for the same reasons. We both want to protect and save people. But the reasons we joined our professions are different. I joined because I couldn't protect my family when I was young so I wanted to protect others now that I could. She joined to prove to her dad that she was brave. I just hope that is doesn't get her hurt.

ALEX

"Hey guys look whose back" Jimmy yelled as I walked inside the fire station.

"Hey, how are you?" Walsh asked me.

"I'm fine, ready for full duty" I told them.

"You're sure your ready for full duty" Lt. Johnston asked as he walked up behind me.

"Yup, here's the note from the physiotherapist. Signed and cleared for full duty."

"Good enough for me but don't over work that arm, okay"

"Okay" I agreed because other wise I'd be put on paramedic duty with the newbie.

I bounced up the steps towards the bunks to change into my uniform. On the way I met the new paramedic. Latrell White.

"Are you the new paramedic?" I asked.

"Yeah, Latrell White. And you are?"

"Alex Taylor, paramedic slash fire-fighter. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, same here" he said with a smile.

"I gotta get go" I told

"Oh, yeah" he said without moving.

"Can I get past?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry" he said as he moved aside.

"Thanks" I said as I walked past.

I continued up towards the bunks but I felt as though someone was watching me. As I reached the turn in the stairs I saw that Latrell was watching me.

* * *

This story I started so long ago, I was recently going through some of my old floppy disks and found this chapter. I felt that I should post it just in case someone out there wanted more of this story.

This writing is terrible compared to my current work but I wanted this out there, I feel that this was a important part of my life. This story is officially abandoned and will never be completed and I can't remember what I was going to do. Thanks for taking the time to read this story.


End file.
